User talk:71.113.140.174
Triumvirate World Ideas Your district idea is interesting, yet it is debatable whether it would be useful, or less useful. I will not say which I agree with but in my studies of government I will use an example. The United States Government consists of two main governments, State and National. This is similar to what we currently have in a way. The "State" or Territorial government manages and occupies the area while the central "National" government makes large decisions affecting the Triumvirate as a whole and the entire system resolves under the constitution. Colonization of the Wilderness areas will be very difficult. However, this is a good goal to work for, creating wilderness territories allows us to expand even farther. Theses original 19 territories however must be accomplished first before we expand to other areas. When this happens, I will be sure to contact you. ゼロウ 05:04, January 23, 2010 (UTC) *Indeed the districts idea would work. Perhaps and likely more than the current state. However, the current state has to complete for work to commence on districts. This project is don't in phases. Phase one was getting it approved. Phase two is to get people assigned to areas and form up a basic management system. Phase three will be to work further on the governments responsibility which may involve "districts". You are correct, the districts would make management even easier however if that is done it would be in the next step. Colonizing the wilderness will also be a goal do not fear. Yet we must deal with the immediate territories earlier. ゼロウ 04:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *If you can, begin putting together a team. The team will be helpful in both out of wilderness and in wilderness. We must work strongly if our goals will be met. ゼロウ 18:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *PvP worlds are harder to manage. If you can find a relatively quiet PVP world. Please tell me and then we can evaluate it. While I do slightly agree, that a PvP World would be more official to our goals. It is also more challenging. ゼロウ 03:35, January 25, 2010 (UTC) My language On RuneScape they would not have censored one word I put on Zerouh's wall so why would I need to watch my language? World 14 rimmington That is because we havent set up the place yet. Its only an idea we are working to. Ehtya, Head of the Triumvirate Diplomatic Counsel 04:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) *Thats true I suppose. However this is why EE is very devoted to the Triumvirate world project. As a siplomatic clan. We need a clean, openly accesible area to be a very good diplomatic power! Ehtya, Head of the Triumvirate Diplomatic Counsel 17:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) *Interesting point you have there haha. Thats true. But if rimmington is a bad idea for us? Where would you suggest? We are also interested in falador. Ehtya, Head of the Triumvirate Diplomatic Counsel 21:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Action I agree, Action is mandatory. We are gaining support still, from the enemies of Army of Saradomin. Are you ready to attack when needed? ゼロウ 05:17, February 1, 2010 (UTC) *You misjudge our intents. Each clan will serve as the immediate government when the territories are taken. Then with the centrality located in Falador, the Executive branch will launch decisions from the Centrality. Each individual clan is suitable to govern an area for the immediate time while we see how it works. Further changes can be made according to how the entire effort goes. ゼロウ 02:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *Please excuse Gr8kingchaos comments, he is an extraordinarily rude being who lacks proper restraint of himself. ゼロウ 03:19, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *Sorry you seem to have deleted this again: Oh by the way you seem to have deleted this Ill just repost it here. Oh wow Aos actually has enemies that are gonna fight us horay excitement finally:) Oh and you shouldn't delete said comments as they are indeed facts. *Hmm Zedfsfsd (read Sjblade's talk page for explanation) the way you say that Gr8kingchaos does not have restraint it sounds like he got loose from a mental institution. Please stop calling my friend a mentally challenged freak, it's not nice. And you deleted my nice explanation to you about finding faults in others, so here it is again. Before you criticize others of their faults you should find your own faults and attempt to correct them, I'm not saying that anyone can be flawless but please take an honest look at yourself in the mirror and ask yourself what you could do to make your life better and more flawless. Thank you. *Please stop trashing other people who are not even involved talk pages. I do not want anything to do with you, neither do most of them. The fact that you don't stop speaking with me and making your numerous useless statements, further proves you are entertained by it. My logic is sound. ゼロウ 03:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *He seems pretty involved to me. *He is not in tis conversation at all. Your statements are illogical. ゼロウ 03:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *Really? look at all the tactical data on this one page of his. *Of the Triumvirates universal actions against what you had threatened us with? This conversation is useless and taking up this mans personal talk page space, please leave him alone as well as the Triumvirate. This conversation is over. ゼロウ 03:58, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ***No Really, It's ok. I can defend myself. Though I do wish if they were talking to you, they would talk on your page. Gentlemen, if you have a quarrel with me, feel free to talk. I won't delete, unless it's something that would best be kept from innocent eyes. Triumvirate World Details Your concerns are noted and I do have a response. Your clan has been given a territory in the area you wished for, however if a surplus of territories is available, you may me eligible for another. The two different "districts" is a valid idea, yet at the time not suitable to our intents. We must claim once, then further. ゼロウ 06:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC)